<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There is nowhere you could go that I won’t be with you by Rose_from_lou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557542">There is nowhere you could go that I won’t be with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_from_lou/pseuds/Rose_from_lou'>Rose_from_lou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disney, Fluff, Inspired by Moana (2016), Kid Fic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:16:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_from_lou/pseuds/Rose_from_lou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and his daughter meet Louis on the plane. They don't get along at first but Disney fixes it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Disney Direction Fic Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There is nowhere you could go that I won’t be with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I hope you will enjoy reading this because it was a pleasure for me to read it. Everyone needs some disney in their life so here it is!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daddy, daddy look!” Juliet shouted excitedly, pointing out a big vehicle standing in front of them. </p><p>“I see baby. It’s a plane” Harry explained, holding his daughter’s small hand tightly. The last thing he wanted was to lose her. </p><p>It was Juliet’s first flight and she couldn’t be more excited. She hadn’t wanted to go to bed the night before, claiming she would miss the flight. Even if Harry thought it was ridiculous he would never say that to her. Actually it was quite cute but it also caused him a lot of problems.</p><p>“I know daddy. It can fly as a bird”</p><p>“Like a bird” He corrected her calmly and she just nodded, looking back at the giant, mechanical bird as she thought of it. The expression was found in one of the books about planes and flights that Harry had read to her before that day and it stuck perfectly.</p><p>“Hello, Miss flight attendant!” Jules waved her hand to the smartly dressed woman, standing at the entrance of the plane and greeting everyone. </p><p>Stewardess smiled brightly and talked for a minute with the excited girl. Harry just stood next to them glad that his daughter didn’t have social problems and that she wasn’t scared to be there.</p><p>“We have to go, Juls” He told and a little pout appeared on her now sad face. “But I promise we will see this lady inside, okay?” He tried to not make her cry when they weren’t even on board. He hates when she sobs and her pretty face is covered in tears. Such a devastating view.</p><p>“Okay. Bye miss!” She waved again which the worker happily returned.</p><p>There were many people inside, everyone trying to find their seats, so he took Juliet and placed her on his hip. Even if she said she was too big for carrying, he had to do that for safety reasons.</p><p>Few minutes later they were finally sitting in the right place, five-years-old girl of course took one by the window to be able to look at the clouds.</p><p>“Daddy, will we be above them?” She asked meaning probably white pillows on the sky.</p><p>“Yes, sweetheart. We always see them from the ground and they are so high, but in a few hours we will be just next to them and even above them”.</p><p>“Will they be as pretty as they are down there?”</p><p>“I don’t know, we will see” </p><p>After that he buckled up both of them and placed Juliet's little backpack with all the disney princesses under her seat just like the flight attendant showed a few seconds ago.</p><p>“Will we touch the clouds?” She asked, looking so innocent and cute. He didn’t like the idea of ruining this, but he didn’t have any better idea.</p><p>“You can only look, because there is a window and it cannot be open. It’s too dangerous” There it is. Sad face that he hated so much but he was the reason she had it at that moment.</p><p>“Don’t worry. You did right, she had to know the truth. She won’t always be this little and she has to understand that we live how we live. We aren’t in the fairytale” That was quite surprising. Brown-haired man with ocean coloured eyes was now sitting right next to him and saying this shit he knew exactly.</p><p>“Excuse me, who are you to say things like that?” Ha said, being so outraged, because the stranger just told him to ruin all his little girl’s dreams. </p><p>“I am Louis, but it doesn’t matter. I am sorry you felt judged or something. I just have lots of young siblings and I know this feeling very well. To this day I can’t forget when the littlest ones found out that Santa Claus isn’t real, of course because of me”</p><p>“Shh, Juliet still believes it and I am not going to ruin it like you did. Be careful” He said trying to be as quiet as he could because of his daughter sitting next to him. She was busy with a colouring book, but it didn’t mean she lost her hearing.</p><p>“Daddy, I lost the brown crayon and I need it” She called and Harry, as her hero, found one in her little pink pencil case.</p><p>“Here you go” He gave her it and looked back at Louis who was now smiling like a weirdo.</p><p>“You’re a real creep” Styles claimed and the man snorted.</p><p>“Nah, I just appreciate true beauty and sweetness” Okay, even if it didn’t mean to be a flirt it kind of felt like one. Harry blushed and avoided pretty blue eyes. It was an embarrassment for him, because he gave up flirts and dates before his sunshine was born. He wasn’t used to it.</p><p>“I don’t really know what answer you expect me to give”</p><p>“None,” Louis said and with a smirk he turned around to see a stewardess presenting safety rules. It wasn’t anything new for Harry so he just focused on his daughter, complimenting her drawing and talking about which princess she would colour next. </p><p>The book was a fresh one, so all the pages were white with contours, but after this flight he can guarantee everyone that it will be more colorful than a rainbow. For this moment the only princess done was Moana, Juliet’s favourite one.</p><p>He checked a clock in his mobile. It was 4 PM and the flight was supposed to take around seven hours. It will be definitely the longest seven hours in his life. Although he smiled, because for Louis probably it will be too and that made it so much better.</p><p>***<br/>
Harry was lost in his thoughts. Juliet was surprisingly calm and was currently drawing another princess, which he was glad really. Louis seems to be the guy that everyone thinks is cool but he is a real jock when you’re closer to him. Harry has never liked this type of man so he just wanted to survive these hours without any dramas. Of course it went right in the opposite direction.</p><p>“Daddy, daddy” Juliet called him and he automatically turned to her, forcing a little smile on his face so she wouldn’t see him sad.</p><p>“Yes, princess?”</p><p>“Can we watch Moana, please?” she asked with puppy eyes that were now staring right into his face. He wanted to say no, but he couldn’t resist her. </p><p>“No problem. Let me just turn on the little TV” He tapped a few things on the screen and chose the category with animated films. Then he scrolled through them looking for the one Juliet wanted but he couldn’t see it anywhere.</p><p>“Shit” He swore under his breath not wanting his little girl to hear. It would be hard to tell her that there wasn’t her favourite movie but what else was he supposed to do?</p><p>“I am really sorry Juls. There is no Moana. Maybe we can watch Cinderella instead?” Harry suggested, speaking really slowly and calmly to Juliet. It didn’t work out and in a second she was sobbing quietly but it was increasing constantly. “Juls shhh, we have other princesses to watch”</p><p>“I don’t wanna others. I want Moana. She’s my favourite daddy” she told her father in between crying loudly and he understood that but he also knew that he had to do something to stop making Juls sad.</p><p>“You know I was kind of a dick, but I have this film on my iPad. My sisters are obsessed with it too” Louis whispered to Harry and suddenly he wasn’t a grumpy and rude man he was his life-saver.</p><p>“Oh thank God. Juls, did you hear that?” She nodded shyly but a small smile appeared on her face. “What do we say to Louis?”</p><p>“Thank you Lou” she giggled and watched with a curiosity as the first scene was starting. She was humming quietly and Harry weep tears from her cheeks. </p><p>‘Everything is okay’ he said to himself and exhaled slowly. There was a feeling of relief in his chest and it was good. Louis was good.</p><p>“Thank you really. You’re a life-saver” the brown-haired man laughed and put a hand on Harry’s shoulder.</p><p>“That’s the thing each of my patients say after a surgery” Harry’s jaw just dropped.</p><p>“Wow. You’re a surgeon. It-It’s amazing” Louis blushed a little and it just made Harry smile because now as he was looking at Louis he didn’t see the anger like before but a pure interest in him.</p><p>“Many people say that so probably it kind of is” He can agree with that.</p><p>“Make way, make way” Louis sang with a bright smile. Juls turned her little head to him.</p><p>“You know it?” She said or maybe asked but definitely with a surprise in her voice.</p><p>“‘Course I do” He responded like it was the most obvious question in the world. “Which song is your favourite?”</p><p>“That’s a hard one. I know that daddy loves How far I’ll go” Louis laughed loudly. He could guess it easily but it still makes him laugh and smile like a psycho. On the other hand Harry was blushing heavily, trying to cover his cheeks with his hands.</p><p>“Don’t. You look cute” Styles didn’t even know if his face could be even more red at this moment. </p><p>“Thanks, I guess”</p><p>“Lou, what’s your favourite song?” Juliet asked her big green eyes staring right into a stranger. Maybe not a stranger but a new friend. Yes. She was now considering Louis his friend and all because he knew Moana. If somebody knows the film and songs from this movie he automatically became her friend.</p><p>“Hmm, I really enjoy Know who you are”</p><p>“Oh. I love it too” Juliet was almost jumping from excitement. She was flying in the clouds, her daddy next to her and her new friend Lou. It was so amazing to her. “Now shh. I wanna watch”</p><p>“Don’t be rude” Harry warned her with a finger pointing right at her. She whispered ‘sorry’ and went back to humming and dancing at the seat with Moana.<br/>
‘It was so cute’ Harry thought, looking at Louis and smiling brightly. She answered by showing his teeth and crinkles by his eyes. ‘He is also cute’ was the next thought and usually he would be scared of it because he was generally scared of love but somehow he wasn’t at this moment. He was happy and he didn’t want to change that never.</p><p>###</p><p>“There comes a day when you're gonna look around and realize happiness is where you are” Louis whispered to Harry’s ear and it felt perfect. This quote was perfect. This moment was perfect. Everything was perfect.</p><p>“Do you live in London maybe?” Harry asked quietly not wanting to disturb Juliet’s sleep. The film came to the end a few minutes ago and right after that little princess was cuddling her stuffed ladybug and dreaming probably about Moana and her adventures.</p><p>“As a matter of fact yes”</p><p>“That’s good,” Harry whispered to himself but Louis still catched that and smiled brightly.</p><p>“Are you planning something?” He asked, raising his eyebrow and Styles thought that now or never. He still remembers how to flirt, right?</p><p>“Yes, I am planning the movie night with all the Disney princesses in it. You’re obviously invited” </p><p>“How could I say no to a princess?”</p><p>“You can’t” Harry answered and they both giggled, covering the sound with a hand or a sleeve of a blouse.</p><p>“I won’t then. But you have to know Mulan is my favourite and it has to be repertoire that night” Harry wasn’t surprised. Louis looked like a Mulan’s fan.</p><p>“That’s good. It’s Juls second favorite”</p><p>“She has a great taste then. What’s your favourite though? Wait. I can guess. Is it cinderellaaa? He sang-song and Harry blushed, turning to a little tomato.</p><p>“What can I say? I am a romantic guy. But I also love The beauty and the beast” </p><p>“Even better. It will be on the big screen next friday so we have a date then”</p><p>“You don’t even know my surname” Harry raised his voice but he was a little hypocrite since he asked him out first but he was trying to be subtle and Louis definitely wasn’t.</p><p>“Then tell me. We have the next few hours left. That's plenty of time to get to know each other”.</p><p>“I know but we can have a little distraction since Juls will probably be up in not so long” He told Louis the truth and he was feeling good that he was able to.</p><p>“It’s not a distraction. It’s called fun!” He called and Harry laughed. How little he knew…</p><p>“Anyway we can ask questions? It will be easier this way”</p><p>“Sure. Princesses first” He pointed at Harry who blushed for a hundredth time but it stopped bothering him at fifth time now it was a nice feeling that warmed his heart. Louis was sweet and perfect. He just hoped that he wouldn't lose him that easily. </p><p>###</p><p>It was now Louis’ turn and he smirked excitedly.</p><p>“Favourite Disney quote?”</p><p>“You’re lucky I have one”</p><p>“I knew you would but go on” Louis laughed and Harry just rolled his eyes back.</p><p>“Have courage and be kind...where there is kindness there is goodness, and when there is goodness there is magic” Harry loved this one and he was sure that Louis was on the same page with that. It was all written in his sparkly eyes.</p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Louis whispered, getting closer to Harry and his chocolate curls.</p><p>“No, it’s magic” Harry whispered and leaned down to kiss Louis. It was magical. There were fireworks everywhere and it was perfect.</p><p>“It’s what princess deserves” Maybe princess jokes were cliche but he kind of started to like them just like he was starting to like Louis.”</p><p>“Daddy, I dreamed I met Moana,” Juls said happily when she woke up with a bright smile on her face and the three of them laughed.</p><p>“That’s a perfect dream princess”</p><p>“The perfectest” She grinned and cuddled to his dad’s side. She was right. He felt like perfectest was all around him and he couldn’t be happier.</p><p> </p><p>
  <cite>And they were living happily ever after</cite>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. If you liked it, leave a comment and kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>